


a table for three

by planetundersiege



Series: Davejadekat Week 2020 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Date Night, Davejadekat week 2020, Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), F/M, First Dates, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Restaurants, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Davejadekat Week 2020: Day 2: First date“A table for three, the finest you got.”
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas
Series: Davejadekat Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664422
Kudos: 11





	a table for three

“A table for three, the finest you got.” Dave said as he walked into the restaurant, one hand holding Jade, while the other held Karkat.

The troll at the counter immediately nodded, and guided the new couple towards a fine table by the windows in the restaurant. There was a red tablecloth, the table already had plates out, as well as beautiful silverware. And in the middle, one single burning candle with red wax, giving everything an extra romantic atmosphere.

As they got there, Dave wanted to show how much of a gentleman he was and held the chair out for Jade, before doing the same for Karkat, and then sat down himself. So far, he thought the evening was going great.

“This is such a nice place you’ve chosen Dave.” Jade said, and Dave could hear how cheerful she sounded. “It feels so fancy.”

“Well, everything for the two of you. You deserve it.”

Before anyone could say anything else, the waiter, a young human, came with a basket of breadsticks as well as three menus.

“Some breadsticks on the house. Do you want some wine with your food?”

Dave looked over at his dates, both nodding.

“Yes please, red.”

“Okay, I’ll be back shortly with it, and then I’ll take your orders.”

Dave began looking over the menu, immediately knowing what to choose. He gave the others a few minutes, and then spoke.

“I’m going to take the grubsteak with baked potatoes. You?”

“A rare cow t-bone steak, just the t-bone, nothing else. Only meat.” Jade replied.

“I’d like the shrimp pasta with a feta cheese side salad.”

“Noted. Good choices. Now, how are you two feeling about this? The dating, I mean.”

Jade began.

“Great! It’s new and a bit weird, but I like it.”

“I feel the same.” Karkat continued. “I feel like this is actually going to work.”


End file.
